


Birthday Girl

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Castiel gets her a gift, Clio's birthday, F/M, Presents, birthday fic, flashback to before the kiddo, super awesome present because Sam is a kick ass husband, super fluffy, with Dean's help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little flashback to Clio's birthday with the boys before Eric was born... Set shortly after her and Sam got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I am totally out of inspiration right now so I decided to post a fic I've had laying around since like January... Hope you lovelies enjoy :)
> 
> Also, I'm trying to start piecing together a Dean series... Pretty please if you guys could comment and let me know if you would rather it be an OFC like my other two or a reader insert (pretty sure I know the answer *wink wink*)
> 
> Thanks xoxo

* * *

 

"Clio! We're home." Sam bellowed from the doorway of the bunker. "Where's my halloween birthday Dove." Clio peeked around from the corner of the library playfully and when he spotted her she ran to the bottom of the stairs, into his arms. Her kissed her, turning her around in his arms and guiding her to the room they shared.  

 

"Sammy" she laughed, "what're you doing to me."

 

He stopped walking for a minute and hushed her, kissing her neck and nipping at it lightly. "Be a good birthday girl, just go with it."

 

Once she was sitting on the bed he grabbed one of her headbands and slid it over her eyes. "Ooh, so kinky." She giggled.

 

He laughed, "Shut up. Sit here and wait for a sec. I gotta grab your presents from the car."

 

"Presents?...yay plural!"

 

A few minutes later Sam came back into the room with Dean and Castiel, his arms were full with a couple bags, a small box, a large box, and a medium box, Castiel had a small box, and Dean was holding a birthday cake. "Okay Baby, open your eyes." She pulled the headband from her eyes and laughed with surprise.

 

"Sam, oh my goodness. Honey, thank you." She stood, tiptoeing, to his him. "And you got German chocolate cake. How did you know?"

 

"Before you moved in, you told me while we were texting one night. Now open your presents."

 

One bag had a gorgeous new canvas messenger bag, another had her favorite perfume and lotion scent (moonlight path), "Sammy, you remembered my favorite perfume. Did you really go into a bath and body works to get this?"

 

Sitting beside her, he ran his hand through his hair and smiled nervously, "Uh yeah, I did. It was.... Horrible."

 

"I love it. Thank you baby." She continued opening her presents. The next bag had a beautiful leather bound notebook in it for hunting, the edges were decorated with Celtic knots and triquetras. "It's beautiful."

 

"I was looking through yours a couple weeks ago and noticed it was getting full." Sam replied, handing her the largest box he had. She opened it happily and revealed new black hunting boots. Then she was on to the smaller box.

 

"That's from me, Princess."

 

Inside was a silver blade adorned with Victorian scrolls and 'Cliodhna' was carved in script on the handle. "Dean it's Amazing." She said softly as she continued admiring the blade. He sat beside her and she threw her arms around him.

 

"I knew you'd like it. Gotta help keep my baby sis safe" He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

 

"I love it." She reached for the last box Sam was holding and he quickly pulled it away.

 

"Uh uh, Cas next." Castiel stepped forward and handed Clio her present.

 

"I hope you like it Cliodhna, Dean helped me select it." Opening the box she saw a silver necklace with an angel wings pendant. She took it from its box and immediately put it on.  

 

"Castiel, honey, I love it. I think it's perfect." She stood, hugging him and kissed his cheek. A large smile consumed his face and his posture straightened a little with pride. She turned to Sam, "Now may I open your _mysterious_ box."

 

Sam pulled her back to the bed, sitting beside her, and set the box on her lap. She carefully opened it and pulled out a worn leather book with strange symbols on the cover. Her mouth fell open in shock. "a Germanic book of healing. Sam were you find this? It must've cost a fortune." Her eyes quickly made contact with his.

 

"You aren't gonna believe it. I found in Virginia in some backwoods bookstore thing. The guy had no idea what it was, he thought it was some... What did he call it?"

 

"Foreign devil book" Dean laughed.

 

"Yeah, so he just wanted it gone. I asked him how much he wanted for it and he said twenty bucks, so I gave him thirty."

 

"You got this for thirty dollars! I- oh my god- Sam you got the deal of a lifetime. I can't believe you found a copy, much less got it for under ten grand. You are the most amazing man. Thank you so much." He leaned over to her and kissed her neck speaking softly in between kisses.  

 

"*kiss* perfect *kiss* birthday gift *kiss* for a perfect *kiss* wife."  

 

"Alright you two are making me sick, let's eat some cake. I'll grab some forks, and a pie. Come on Cas." Dean left the room, dragging Cas behind him.

 

"Glad you liked everything." Sam muttered into the curve of her neck.

 

“I loved everything. Thank you so much, Sam.”


End file.
